Concrete panels are used in concrete and precast wall construction, and are typically used to construct commercial buildings, such as warehouses and factories. A concrete panel is constructed with reinforcement and concrete. The construction involves building a rectangular concrete form on site in the case of tilt-up, and off site in the case of precast wall construction. Steel reinforced rebar or other reinforcement is mounted in the form, the form is filled with concrete, and after the concrete cures, the concrete panel is properly aligned creating a wall section. Numerous wall sections generally are fabricated and attached together to frame members of the building to construct complete walls. Utility conduits may be embedded within the wall sections as needed to provide electricity and plumbing. The forms into which the concrete is poured are typically fabricated from wood or metal and, for tilt-up panels, they are formed at a worksite on the ground adjacent to the location where the wall is constructed.
Brace inserts are commonly cast in tilt-up or precast concrete wall panels. The brace inserts are typically cast into the wall panels with a plastic plug, which is later removed during placement of the panel. Once the plug is removed from the insert cast into the wall panel, a metal brace coil bolt is then inserted for a shoe of a wall brace to be attached to the wall panel. With the wall brace attached to the brace insert, the wall brace is used to impart rigidity to the wall panel while the building is being constructed. Plastic plugs are often stripped or torn apart when removing the plug, which can hinder or prevent secure insertion of the bolt.